Memorias, Vivenvias, Esperanzas
by Dark.Link.cr
Summary: un pequeño Lemon, el personaje pricipal es kkshi, veremos cuales han sido sus amores..jeje espero que les guste..n.n
1. Chapter 1

**Bueno comenzando un nvo fic, jejeje, bueno tengo que terminar el de zelda aún, pero este estara bien por un rato, así me desestreso, anda como un buen lemon..bueno eso digo yo..XD, jajaja, en fin esta es la introducción a este fic, esperoq ue els guste, y para empezar es sobre mi personaje favorito de naruto, y bueno casi que de todo el anime que conosco (auqnue creo que no conosco mucho), en fin espero que les guste y dejen sus reviews..pronto la comenzare de lleno..ari..y saludos a todos los que me apoyan a esciribr fics... especialmente a Dark Alice, y a Katsura-chan..n.n **

* * *

Intro.

Un día soleado, realmente hermoso, no hay de que preocuparse, ni nada que pueda incomodar a nadie. Extrañamente, uno de los jounnin más hábiles de toda la aldea, parece andar bastante decaído.

Camina leyendo un pequeño libro naranja, aunque su mirada parece más pérdida que concentrada en la lectura. Hatake Kakashi. El ninja copia, camina cabizbajo, una vez que guardo su pequeño librito, y metió las manos entre las bolsas de su pantalón.

El único ojo que s ele puede ver. De un color negro profundo, ahora parece un abismo. El no nota a nadie, a pesar de que varias personas le saludan. Esta como encerrado en su mundo, mientras camina por las calles y avenidas de la poderosa aldea de Konoha.

En eso camina y se encuentra de repente en el cementerio. Extraño, sus pies caminaron solos. Ahora el sol se había ido, y las nubes comenzaron a cubrir toda la zona. Estaba frente a una tumba.

-Obito…-susurro levemente.

Se acordó de ese chiquillo, algo tonto, muy hiperactivo, impulsivo, torpe y…de un corazón tan grande que incluso le permitió ser su mejor amigo…a pesar del egocentrismo que tenía el joven Hatake. Sus propios aires de superioridad hicieron creerle que era mejor que él. Para darse cuenta que realmente nadie lo es…tan solo todos tenemos nuestras habilidades, fortalezas y debilidades.

De repente recordó alguien más…no era su mejor amigo que había muerto ya hace muchos años atrás, era a una chica que dejo de ver desde que entro al cuerpo del ANBU.

Rin, era como todo mundo le conocía. Una chica hermosa, pero tímida. El sabía que ella le gustaba, pero nunca le hizo caso. Creyó siempre primero las reglas que los sentimientos. Después de todo por emociones su padre murió.

No importa, antes de entrar de lleno al ANBU estuvo haciendo las prácticas correspondientes para ver si calificaba como líder por sus habilidades.

Fue la primera vez que conoció a una mujer, una muy hermosa esta por demás decir, con los escaso 16 años que tenía encima. Ya hace más de 10 años de ello, pero aun lo recordaba muy bien


	2. Chapter 2

**Despues de una interminable espera, pude terminar este capitulo, que se extendio más de lo que creí, asíq ue espero que les guste, y dejen sus post...n.n**

**se que la forma en que lo narre, es algo extraña, pero en fin, así em gusta..n.n nos vemos...n.n**

ATTE: Hatake Deibbido (David XD )

* * *

Memorias

Era joven, realmente no tenía mucha experiencia en todo este asunto, además mi padre, mi mejor amigo y mi maestro ya no me acompañan más.

Mi padre, el colmillo blanco de la aldea, uno de los mejores ninjas y considerado tan fuerte como Jiraya-sama, Tsunade-sama, u Orochimaru-sama… mi padre…se suicido. Ha sido difícil salir adelante entre tanto problema, después de todo siempre me he sentido solo. Cuando creí encontrar compañía en un amigo, este murió…Obito…me dio su Sharingan, y ahora una parte de él vive en mi. No sé porque, después de su muerte me dio la costumbre de llegar tarde a todos lados…después de todo yo era quien le reclamaba y le decía que estaba mal. Han pasado ya 5 años desde que murió. Finalmente mi maestro (un gran ninja) me atrevería a decir que el mejor,…pero enfrentarse con el demonio de nueve colas es muy difícil incluso para él. Lo vi varías veces en acción…utilizando su técnica de transportación y el poderoso Rasengan. Creo que con base a esta técnica, yo desarrolle la mía…mil pájaros…o Raikiry, como Sarutobi-sama, me dijo que le llamara, luego de la muerte del Rayo Amarillo de Konoha.

Ahora tengo 17 años…la última misión en que estuve junto a todos fue hace ya mucho, y ahora estoy entrenando para ser el jefe del ANBU…gracias a mis habilidades, no solo conocido como el ninja copia, sino también por el Raikiry, he conseguido un rating de perfección en las misiones de un 100 por ciento…solo con el detalle de que llego tarde a las reuniones…

En fin…ya solo me queda una amiga…una chica la cual nunca creí en mi infancia que fuese a haber algo entre nosotros, ni siquiera una mísera amistad. Pero uno no sabe lo que le depara el destino, ahora estoy junto a Rin…y pronto será la prueba para elegir el liderazgo.

Un chico enmascarado, con una gran cabellera plateada entra a un salón en medio del bosque de la muerte. Su uniforme no es el común, pues lleva una armadura, que le cubre el pecho, los brazos y piernas, una máscara de animal (específicamente un lobo) una katana ceñida en su espalda, y lo que parece unos guantes que le protegen las manos, sus ojos brillan entre la oscuridad, pero su ojo izquierdo brilla en un tono rojizo.

-Lobo del ANBU…-se oye decir una voz entre tantos encapuchados, que de igual forma tiene una máscara de un animal.

-Señor…Lobo de plata para servirle a la villa…

-Bien usted, con Garra de Tigre, y Loba Salvaje, serán los que se lanzaran para la candidatura del puesto de jefe…

-Creí que solo yo era el postulado…

-Equivocado…-dijo otra voz- no solo tú tienes habilidades para dirigir esta organización…recuerda que debe ser excelente, y no distraerse, puesto que somos la elite de los ninjas de Konoha, después de Hokage-sama, no hay nadie mejor que nosotros.

Un silencio se produjo en toda la sala, el ninja conocido como Lobo de plata, quedo en frente de los demás miembros del poderoso ANBU, el más fuerte de los 5 países principales.

-Bien entonces cual es la misión?? –pregunto decidido de una vez el joven ninja.

-Deberás ir con Garra de Tigre y Loba Salvaje, en una misión de recopilación de información, para encontrar el punto débil de los 9 de la niebla.

-Los nueve de la niebla??...entre ellos está el asesino silencioso Zabusa…

-Si un gran asesino, pero por lo visto los ah dejado, así que se están desintegrando…su misión es ir, recopilar la información e intentar la mayoría de los 9 que puedan.

-Eso sería casi una misión suicida !!, acaso no ocuparíamos más ANBU para realizarla, sabemos bien que estos nueve no son fáciles de manejar, y cada uno tiene una poderosa arma, además según la información, también están Kizame y Raiga, poderosos contrincantes de la aldea de la niebla…

-Sabemos los riesgos, pero son las condiciones, los tres actuaran por separado, pues cada uno participara para obtener el título de jefe ANBU, pero si no logran superar sus diferencias y metas para salir avante en la difícil misión, no podrán vencer…

Los tres candidatos, estaban de pie frente al resto de la guardia del ANBU, aproximadamente unos 60 hombres y mujeres, todos con capuchas y caras cubiertas, cada uno con el nombre según su máscara, y con la mirada fija en los tres chicos.

-Lobo de plata, Garra de Tigre, y Loba salvaje, listos para salir inmediatamente señor!!!- corearon los tres ANBU al mismo tiempo.

Los tres salieron rápidamente de la base central, corriendo ágilmente, saltando entre los árboles, y aventurándose al peligro. Eran los mejores de su grupo, y estaban dispuestos a correr el riesgo. Lo único incomodo era la incomodidad de no saber con quien trabajaba, cuáles eran sus habilidades, como actuaba…no sabían más que el nombre de ANBU que tenían cada uno.

Las primeras horas transcurrieron sin mucho movimiento, no más que algunos animales, otros ninjas de la aldea que vagaban por ahí, y finalmente el limite entre el país del fuego y el de la lluvia.

Nadie hablaba, solo estaba concentrado en su mundo, pero de repente, el de cabello plateado comenzó a andar más despacio.

-Pasa algo?...-dijo una voz fuerte que rompía el silencio.

-Solo que…me parece que nos vigilan…

-Acabamos de salir de Konoha, y no saben que venimos, no creo que nos estén vigilando por el momento de plata…-contesto la fémina del grupo.

-Cierto, pero tengo el presentimiento de que nos miran…además…todo está muy callado, y aun estamos en el bosque…

-Puedes que tengas razón…pero mejor apuremos el paso y estemos precavidos…

-Si…propongo que Tigre nos cubra en la delantera, yo vigilo desde atrás y Loba puede ir en el medio cuidando los costados.

-Sí pero no tienes ojos en tu espalda…-respondió la chica.

-Se que no los tengo, pero tengo algo útil…confíen en mi…

Garra de Tigre y Loba Salvaje, se miraron uno al otro, asintieron con la cabeza, y asumieron posiciones.

Así corrieron por varios minutos más. Al chico de atrás le parecía familiar la voz de Loba Salvaje, pero tan solo se hacía ideas, intentaba concentrarse en la misión, pero algo le hacía recordar a una vieja amiga.

De repente entre el espeso y denso follaje, 9 ninjas claramente identificados como de la niebla, se abalanzaron contra los tres individuos.

Garra de Tigre utilizó técnicas conocidas del clan Inuzuka, extrañamente, no anda con un compañero animal, mientras que la chica demostraba habilidades familiares a Hatake Kakashi, específicamente las de un ninja médico.

Finalmente el chico de plateado cabello usaba solo el taijutsu, y sus habilidades para vencer a 5 de los 9 hombres que se les enfrentaron.

Al terminar la tarea, Loba Salvaje, miraba a Lobo de Plata, extrañada. Le parecía haber visto esa técnica de batalla alguna vez en otra persona, pero sin recordar muy bien en quien.

Los tres complacidos por su victoria no perdieron más tiempo y decidieron seguir adelante.

Paso el día sin ningún otro percance, más que el comer y encontrar un bu refugio para pasar la noche.

Garra de Tigre encontró una pequeña caverna entre el follaje, y por decisión unánime decidieron pasar la noche en ese lugar, para recuperar sus fuerzas, mientras que uno montaba guardia los otros dos descansaban. Así decidieron echar a la suerte la guardia, y para sorpresa del que halló el refugio, también a él le toco montar la guardia. Así este último montaba una esplendida guardia alrededor de el refugio, en un diámetro de 1 kilometro.

Los miembros restantes se sentaron y decidieron no hacer una fogata para no delatar su posición.

La chica fue quien rompió el silencio.

-Ahora…cuando peleaste…

-Si?...-levantando la mirada para observarla mejor.

-Quien te enseño ese taijutsu?

-Mi maestro te refieres?

-Etto…sí…claro si no te molesta responderme…

-El Rayo Amarillo…y mi padre…

-Yondaime-sama?? –con notable sorpresa en su tono de voz.

-Mmm…sí…pasa algo con ello?

-Tuviste más compañeros no?

-Se supone que un guerrero del ANBU, no tiene pasado, no tiene futuro, tan solo vive el presente, y se aferra a las reglas, su primordial ideal es cumplir la misión y no nada más…no crees que te estás saliendo un poco de estas al preguntar por mi pasado?

-Si… tienes toda la razón…no fue intencional, disculpa mi indiscreción…

-En realidad me tiene sin cuidado…tan solo me acorde de la regla…

-Pero…

-Descuida no debes preocuparte por esas cosas…

-Entonces que propones…-algo sonrojada la chica, aunque no se le notaba por su mascará.

Ambos se miraron por u momento antes de que el chico hablara de nuevo.

-Quitémonos las mascaras y conozcámonos…

-Pero eso va contra nuestra orden, no debemos…

-No fuiste tú la que empezó con todo esto??

-Si supongo…creo que tienes razón..lo hacemos pues?

El chico sintió mientras ambos llevaban sus manos a su mascará respectiva, y mientras se las quitaban tenían un aire expectativo. Hatake Kakkashi, vio de repente a su compañera de equipo. Hace años que no le veía, y le sorprendía la situación en que se la encontraba.

-Rin…??? –pregunto un tanto confundido.

La chica lo miró completamente asombrada, no tenía idea de que ese apuesto chico aun estuviese en la aldea. Tenía ya casi 4 años de no verle. Y estaba más apuesto, con un cuerpo más esculpido por los ejercicios y con una seriedad mucho más atrayente que cuando aun eran unos niños.

-Ka…Kakashi…- musito entre labios.

-No…no tenía idea de que hubieses entrado al ANBU, desde cuándo?...por qué???, como??..es decir, tenemos tanto tiempo de no vernos…y ahora…estamos solos en esta cueva…es mucha coincidencia no?...-Kakashi sonrió con una extraña alegría para él, una alegría que no experimentaba en años.

Rin se acerco emocionada hacía su antiguo compañero de equipo, y ahora compañero y rival para ser el nuevo jefe, de la unidad de elite de asesinos de la villa de Konoha.

Kakashi se sonrojo por debajo de su mascará, se recordó de su pasado, en donde una joven compañera le fastidiaba todo el tiempo. Sabía que a ella le había gustado a él por largo tiempo, pero nunca le había puesto caso pues su prioridad eran las misiones. Tal vez fue cuando obtuvo una parte de Obito en sí, cuando comenzó a sentir un leve cariño por Rin, pero esa noche le veía diferente.

Rin por su parte, se sentía increíblemente alegre. Su primera razón para esto, era el no haber visto en ya varios años, al chico apuesto pero frío que había conocido y del que había quedado completamente enamorada, y la otra razón por ver que su ex-compañero se había vuelto en un apuesto, varonil y muy fuerte chico.

Rin, noto que la chica empalagosa que siempre había sido Rin, ahora era diferente. Una chica con hermosa figura, senos considerablemente grandes, pequeña cintura, y un trasero hermoso. No pudo evitar examinar cada uno de sus movimientos, pues por su sorpresa abrió levemente su ojo izquierdo, e inconscientemente, podía ver como en cámara lenta cada acción de su acompañante.

De repente vio como se movían los labios de la chica. Kakashi, por primera vez en su vida se puso nervioso frente a una chica. Observo los sensuales labios de la ninja, que le hablaban con dulce y cálida voz, en casi un susurro. Pero podía verlos increíblemente bien, con lujo de detalles.

-Kakashi…-susurro levemente- sabes….no te he visto en mucho tiempo…y buno…había algo que deseaba decirte…

-Di…dime…-le contesto suavemente, entrecortado y algo nervioso.

-Tú me puedes hacer un favor??

-En que puedo ayudarte?...-pregunto desviando la mirada, mientras cerraba completamente su ojo izquierdo.

-Tu…aun eres muy apuesto…yo solo…quería volver a ver tu rostro.

_Recuerdo Rápido_

_-Kakashi-kun…Onegai!!!, quítate la máscara un momento, quiero verlo…-la niña miro a su compañero por un momento con unos ojos que parecía un perrito triste._

_-NO…te lo dije una vez y te lo repetiré cuantas veces sea necesario, nadie ha visto mi rostro, solo mi padre y el sensei._

_-Pero…dime, haré lo que sea, además Obito no está cerca…por favor déjame ver tu cara…-la niña se sonrojo de tan solo imaginarlo._

_El niño suspiro_

_-Bien…pero solo durare unos segundos…eres tan fastidiosa…-el niño frunció el ceño._

_Lentamente el chico se quito la máscara y le mostro el rostro a su insistente compañera, mientras esta le veía exaltada y emocionada, le intento robarle un pequeño beso, pero el joven ninja, era un maestro en el arte de casi cualquier área y fácilmente esquivo a la chica y se volvió a poner su máscara. _

_-Pensé que intentarías algo así…-algo molesto._

_-Se que lo sabías, pero anda perdía con intentarlo…después de todo, eres muy lindo kakashi-kun._

_Fin del Recuerdo Rápido_

Kakashi recordó ese instante, pero ahora no sentía que fuese una molestia, al contrarío, por un momento quería hacerlo, pero estaba dudoso. La miro un instante más.

-Para que quieres que lo haga?...-dijo secamente.

-Yo solo…quería verte…-dijo con un aire triste.

Kakashi suspiro.

-Bien…pero solo durare unos segundos…eres tan fastidiosa…-en vez de fruncir el ceño, esta vez Kakashi sonrió.

Rin noto esto y supo que él también se acordaba de ese momento. Ella le miró con ansia, y apoyándose con emoción, en el suelo con ambas manos, mientras le miraba.

Kakashi se quito la máscara, y en efecto, tal como pensaba Rin, su cara había sido perfilada y había madurado, era increíblemente apuesto, por lo menos a los ojos de ella.

Rin intento darle un beso, pero este le esquivo, sonriendo para sí. Rin quedo apenada, y sonrojada frente al chico de sus sueños.

-Sabía que intentarías algo así…

-Sí…pero nada perdía con intentarlo…-La chica sonrió un tanto apenada.

-Lo sé…-Kakashi sonrió, y rápidamente le tomo, y le beso, haciendo completamente lo contrarío de cómo siempre se comportaba.

Rin se sorprendió, pero luego se relajo y le siguió el beso. Un beso suave con el cual había soñado durante mucho tiempo, y que por fin la espera se había acabado.

El suave beso, se convirtió en apasionado. Kakashi se dejaba ir, tan solo vivía el momento. No podía acomodar sus pensamientos, tan solo abrazaba a esa chica y él besaba, cada vez más y más apasionado.

Rin no pudo soportarlo más, y sintió deseo, ya no cariño ni gusto, si no deseo, un apasionado deseo, por ese chico que besaba en ese instante.

Kakashi pudo notarlo y se contagió de este deseo, y al igual que ella sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el moldeado cuerpo de la kounichi.

Ambos cuerpos se frotaban entre sí, y la excitación de ambos se hizo presente.

Con cada caricia aumentaban su placer, hasta desearse mutuamente. Rin no podía desear estar con alguien más que el chico con el que se encontraba. Mientras que Hatake, no podía creer lo que hacía, pero se alegraba que fuese con ella con quien compartiría ese momento.

Así, desnudos en la oscuridad de una fría cueva, hicieron el amor. Lo sintieron como nunca habían experimentado otra sensación. El miembro eréctil del joven, penetro entre la joven, causándole algo de dolor, un dolor ahogado por gemidos de placer.

Kakashi y Rin por un momento se sintieron como uno solo, y supieron que anda más podría ser mejor. El placer fue aumentando, al igual que la velocidad de las penetraciones, las caricias y los gemidos de ambos. Así uno poco después del otro llegaron al climax de la acción, en donde sus cuerpos completamente tensos, sintieron una gran relajación en ellos, y un beso sello su unión.

Procuraron vestirse, y calmarse, mientras se ponían de nuevo sus máscaras, y se abrazaban cálidamente.

Así paso la noche, hasta que el amanecer trajo a flote el recomienzo de la misión, y también el nacimiento de una nueva relación.

Sobra decir que después de eso, estuve en una seria relación con Rin. Al final de la misión pudimos matar a tres de los nueve guerreros de la espada de la niebla…pero Zabusa, Kizame y Raiga, fueron de los que nos dieron más problemas, y lograron escapar. Gracias a mi capacidad y habilidades con el sharingan, y mi técnica más poderosa, el Raikiry, mis propios compañeros de equipo y también rivales me nombraron jefe del ANBU, por lo que pase así hasta los 21 años, en donde ya no soportaron mi mala costumbre de llegar tarde.

Al ser expulsado mi novia fue ascendida a jefa de la organización. En fin comencé a dar clases como maestro Jounnin, con el único defecto de que ninguno de mis estudiantes hasta ahora ha logrado pasar mi prueba, que en mi opinión, la lealtad y la ayuda entre los amigos es lo más importante…

Los distintos trabajos hicieron que la chica que conocí, se separara de mí, y por decisión mutua dejamos de salir, y convertirnos en tan solo buenos amigos…

Después de eso tuve un par de veces relaciones con ella, pero para cuando cumplí los 25 decidimos dejar de hacerlo, pues había conocido otro chico. No la culpo, después de todo ahora ese viejo amor, es tan solo parte de mis memorias.


End file.
